


I Live To Let You Shine

by tsukkuyomi



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Boats and Birds, F/M, Kim and Billy are not victims in this story but they're not villains either, Songfic, Tommy loved Kim, Tsuki Kokuryuu, Tsuki loved Billy, focuses on the troubles that come with love, relationship story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkuyomi/pseuds/tsukkuyomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stars, the sky, the boat, the sea. The world in their hands and yet things didn’t go as well as they could, until they found themselves drawn to the impossible. </p>
<p>“If you’ll be my star, I’ll be your sky…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Live To Let You Shine

**Author's Note:**

> (I wrote this a while back but didn't post XD yeah another songfic while I write other stuff and deal with NaNo. This is dedicated of course to my lovely noblereason and her wonderful Tommy and I suppose technically to the one who use to be her Kim and my Billy. Strange how ultimately it just came down to the two hurt muses finding solace with each other in the end. But enough of sadness, enjoy!~)

_If you’ll be my star_

 

Tommy knew Kimberly was special the moment he saw her; it was before they actually talked for the first time, not long before she even noticed him for the first time.

 

_I’ll be your sky_

 

She was a beauty among the crowds, a light that shone so bright and he remembered, standing there for a second in time, thinking that she was not like anyone else he had ever knew. That no one else could possibly compare to the pretty girl in pink.

 

_You can hide underneath me and come out at night_

 

And she really was amazing. Even after everything that happened she forgave him, along with Jason and Zach and Billy and Trini, but knowing that Kimmy didn’t think any less of him made things just much better. And fighting alongside her, protecting her, being her knight in green spandex, that made Tommy happy. Because being by Kim’s side made him happy.

 

_When I turn jet black_

 

Things weren’t always easy and nothing was ever perfect; he lost his powers and one or the other of them would get affected by some spell, and people left and people came and things were never easy. But Tommy found solace in knowing she was there. He knew she was there for him and he also knew he was there for her, even if he didn’t always talk about what was on his mind. Tommy just didn’t want to bother her.

 

_And you show off your light_

 

Kim always shone though and it made him feel better just seeing her, trying her hardest, smile at him, smile at the others, be the star that she was. She really was the heart of the team, because without her kindness and love and support Tommy didn’t doubt their little ragtag team wouldn’t have broken apart over and over. The fights between Tommy and Jason. The fear in Tommy’s heart about whether he was good or evil. She somehow always knew the answers and just how to warm him with the simplest of motions, of words, until all he knew was how good it felt to smile.

 

_I live to let you shine_

 

He felt he needed to be there for her, to protect his wonderfully kind pink ranger, his beloved princess, his Kimberly.

 

_I live to let you shine_

 

Tommy knew no matter what may happen he had to support her and let his star shine.

 

_But you can skyrocket away from me_

 

That’s why, even though deep down he really didn’t want to, he didn’t tell her not to go when her chance to go to Florida to continue her gymnastics training. It was after all important to her, it was what she wanted and he wanted her to be happy, especially all the events that led to her leading; Tommy just wanted to know Kim would be happy, even if it left a bad taste in his mouth saying goodbye to her. But it wouldn’t really be goodbye.

 

Right?

 

_And never come back if you find another galaxy_

 

It was though, goodbye. The letter cemented it and Tommy felt his heart just freeze inside his chest reading it. She was breaking up with him, after everything they went through, after every fight, every incident, every broken moment and struggle and evil spell and difficult situation, the end came because she found someone else. But Kim had someone else so that was good; it wasn’t that she was just breaking it off with him because of the distance. His star had found someone to support her that was so much closer and ultimately wasn’t that a good thing? It was supposed to be a good thing.

 

_Far from here with more room to fly_

 

He kept reminding himself that it was, it was a good thing. Because what mattered was that Kim was happy and breaking because it hurt him, because he had held onto the hope she’d come back in the end, that of the ones who left she’d be the one to finally return to him, that wouldn’t be very strong. And he was the Red Ranger now, he wasn’t Green, and he had to be strong and even though his pain was clear, though his team and Billy all saw it, he had to press on. He had to be strong because that was the right thing to do and his pain was not to be shared.

 

_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by_

 

At least he had his memories of the past to turn to.

 

_If you’ll be my boat_

 

Tsuki barely knew Billy the first time she met him; she knew Tommy and she knew of the other Rangers but she did not know Billy personally. But she knew she loved him the second she saw him.

 

_I’ll be your sea_

 

He was not the strongest, he was not the biggest, and he was meek. But Billy smiled at her and he made her feel like she wasn’t an outsider and she wasn’t a freak and there was something beautiful about the way he shyly tried to talk to her, to get to know her, to get close.

 

_A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity_

 

She knew she had to stand by him and support him; Tsuki knew that no matter what happened she had to be there for him because she saw in him the same anxieties she had. She saw his insecurities and fears and she saw how he holed away with his science and ideas, away from everyone. So while he did, when he did, she happily sat beside him, smiled for him, spoke to him. She let him know she was there.

 

_Ebbing and flowing_

 

He worked on his experiments and told her all about what he was doing and she’d listen and respond and he’d smile even more because she knew he liked having someone to talk to. And she’d happily sing for him, cook with him, encourage him to open up more but contently sit alone with him, just sit, and enjoy a moment of peace. The moments of peace were almost better as all the times they did all sorts of activities together.

 

_And pushed by a breeze_

 

Of course him being a Ranger, and her not, did scare her. It scared them both. He’d run off to fight a monster; she’d be soon after because she had no Power but her own, and she had a katana and she had him in that fight and she had friends in it too and she was not gonna sit back. And she knew she was reckless but every fight when she’d win she’d laugh and then try to assure him she was fine, she was going nowhere. The civilian would hold the Power Ranger and assure him everything was going to be okay and not to sound so scared.

 

_I live to make you free_

 

Because she knew her job was to make sure that Billy never had to worry about anything with her around.

 

_I live to make you free_

 

Tsuki would make sure to be the gentle seas upon which he never had to turn any of his precious mind towards in worry as he sailed through his life and explored the world.

 

_But you can set sail to the west if you want to_

 

But she forgot: his heart was not the only thing she should protect. Because standing there behind the Rangers as Billy spoke, so far away, so so far away, killed her inside. It just killed her and part of her wasn’t even hearing his words, understanding, because it made no sense to her. How could Billy not be coming home?

 

_And pass the horizon, ‘til I can’t even see you_

 

But if this was what he wanted, if this was what Billy decided, then who was she to argue? He’d left because he need to go to Aquitar to fix his aging problem and now he was staying because he loved someone else. And he looked happy enough and that was good; Tsuki knew the whole situation with the Zeo Rangers, with him no longer being able to be a Ranger, that had made him very unhappy and she was glad to see his smile back. It was a good thing, of course it was a good thing, it was a good thing that Billy found happiness.

 

_Far from here_

 

So she did what she always did; she did what she had done for years. She hid her pain; she smiled when she saw the look of worry on his face and she did what she had done since the moment they had gotten together. Tsuki reassured Billy, she told him it was okay, it would be okay, that she’s happy for him and he shouldn’t look so worried because it wasn’t nice to make Cestria look so sad too and he didn’t want that. She knew he didn’t; Billy loved with all his heart when he loved, he wouldn’t want Cestria to be sad.

 

_Where the beaches are wide_

 

She still smiled even when it was done, when everything turned away from that and to everything else going on. And the swordsgirl, the civilian, the non-Ranger excused herself, slipped away with a promise to see the others later and telling them that they shouldn’t worry because they all knew Billy was in good hands and would be okay. Because they needed to hear it. Because she needed to believe it. Because she had no reason to let anyone see the tears threatening to fall when she knew those tears were just silly.

 

_Just leave me your wake to remember you by_

 

She preferred to let those things be hidden and think of the good memories more.

Neither were very good at hiding though. Tommy knew the look in the swordsgirl’s eyes the second he saw them, he knew that emotion reflected in them when she had looked up at the image of the one she loved, telling them, telling her there was someone else and he wasn’t coming back. Because it was all it took to bring back that letter and all those emotions he kept pushing down and he got away from the other Rangers with little more than a mumble about having something else to do and he followed her. Because damned if he was about to let someone else feel those emotions alone when they were enough to crush the strongest of souls.

He wasn’t surprised to find her in the park, alone; Tsuki always liked being alone, he knew this because he knew her. He’d met her first, before Billy even knew who she was, and he reckoned he knew her pretty well. Because she was right where he expected her to be, sitting under some tree, legs pulled up to her chest, her head buried in her knees.

But Tommy didn’t exactly expect her to be singing.

 

_“If you’ll be my star_   
_I’ll be your sky_   
_You can hide underneath me and come out at night…”_

 

She sounded hurt but more than anything the words hurt him more. There was a certain kinship in those sounds and Tommy said nothing as he walked over, sitting beside her.

Tsuki noticed him of course, she had to, but she didn’t stop singing; her voice was cracking, her throat hurt, her sight was blurred and she only knew it was Tommy because who else could be there? Who else would give enough of a damn to sit down by the strange girl in the park, trying not to cry as she sang to herself like some loon. She didn’t even know why she started to sing really, she just did; it didn’t make her feel better, it didn’t make anything hurt less, it was just something she did and she continued and now she had someone else there sitting and listening.

But he didn’t stop her and that seemed nice, very nice.

 

_“When I turn jet black_   
_And you show off your light…”_

 

And somewhere along the words his hand reached out to grab one of hers and he didn’t get it either, not really. But maybe he just thought it would comfort a friend in pain. Maybe he wanted to be there for her. Maybe it was the kind heart he had that cared for others and put them before himself that made him hold her hand. Maybe it was that it was hard to see through tears and he needed as much as her to have some way to be assured that she was still right there, outside of the sound of her voice, because all he could think about now was Kim and that damned letter and every question of if he done something wrong and why he hadn’t been enough and what he could have done to make it so he didn’t have to have this kind of heartache.

 

_“I live to let you shine…”_

 

Maybe she didn’t let go because it was nice to have someone there who understood and wasn’t just pitying her because she hated that. She didn’t need pity, she didn’t need comfort, she didn’t need a shoulder to cry on. Tsuki needed a person to cry with, who shared the pain, who understood, who wouldn’t tell her it would be okay.

 

_“I live to let you shine…”_

 

Tommy and Tsuki just needed each other in that moment, so he let her sing and she let him hold her hand and they both let each other cry and hurt and lament their heartaches and failures in love.

 

_But you can skyrocket away from me_

 

Years passed before Billy decided to come back and it was an odd sort of coincidence, to him at least, to find Kim standing around in the middle of Reefside when he arrived in town. The ex-blue Ranger did not expect to see his old friend there, at all, but he supposed it made sense since his intel told him Tommy lived in this town too.

So he greeted her with a smile and she did the same for him. Kim wondered what Billy was there and he told her; he wondered why she was there and she told him too. Both had made mistakes and both had decided to come and see if they would correct those mistakes, and it turned out that the first step both brought them to the same city, not all that far from the city they used to know, the one they grew up and had fought to protect. Where they had first met the two they found themselves so invariably drawn to.

 

_And never come back if you find another galaxy_

 

So they choose, as friends do sometimes, to move forward together.

It didn’t occur to them as weird that the directions they had led the same place.

It didn’t seem all that odd to them that the two they were looking for seemed to be in the same spot.

Nor that this spot was out in the woods.

Billy drove and Kim spoke about her life, and Billy spoke about his, and they smiled and they laughed a bit and they reminsced about this and that. And most of all they wondered what would happen when they finally arrived.

 

_Far from here with more room to fly_

 

They got to the house out in the woods, only half built and Billy parked the car a bit down the road. It was a surprise after all and Kim seemed delighted with the concept; what fun it would be, surprising the one she was looking so much towards seeing again, talking to after so long. And Billy wondered if the one he wanted to see would be happy to see him, smile like she used to do for him, throw her arms around his neck and kiss him.

The two approached the house on foot, quietly but found it not so quiet near it. Laughter and voices and they came up, hiding some as they saw two people running about; the man was the one being chased, dressed in shorts, a sleeveless black shirt showing off tattoos on his arms, and the woman was giving chase, calling out to him as she tried to spray him with a hose, her long black hair tied up in a messy ponytail. His hair was short and spiky, an odd look for someone who use to have such beautiful long hair. She didn’t carry her sword with her, something that seemed unnatural for someone who use to very rarely be seen without it. And they laughed. They smiled. They were happy, and it was without Billy and Kimberly.

 

_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by_

 

Maybe it was selfish to think they would wait. No. It was selfish. And seeing Tommy seem to lose his footing only to fall flat on his face, and seeing Tsuki seem to smirk and take full advantage to jump on the fallen ex-Ranger, straddling his back and spraying his head with a laugh, it was odd. And a bit sad, not because Tsuki and Tommy were sad because they weren’t. Not anymore. Tommy pushed her off and pinned her down and smirked himself before giving the woman a kiss and it was all it took for the two interlopers to leave.

Because who were they to interrupt happiness?

Because they had already left before.

Because they both knew, in their hearts, as they glanced at each other and saw the same sadness reflected in the other, that this should have been expected. Because they ran first and gave up this love for others and who the hell would really hold out for years for people that abandoned them?

 

_Stardust to remember you by_

 

“I love you,” Tommy murmured against Tsuki’s lips, resting his forehead against hers with a smile on his face.

“I love you too,” Tsuki whispered in return, smiling in return, just returning every bit of love he gave her, eyes closed.

Neither even knew of the two driving away; the sky and the sea were at peace.


End file.
